Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless power transfer, and more specifically to devices, systems, and methods related to wireless power transfer to remote systems such as lighting devices using various coupler coil topologies.
Description of the Related Art
Many lighting products may provide lighting numerous applications. In many instances, the lighting products may surround the periphery of an object or area and form a loop. For example, Christmas lights, under-counter lights, window accent lights, decorative lighting, mirror accent lighting, TV and wall hanging backlights, etc., all form loops and are currently desirable lighting components.
However, such lighting products require power to operate, which may be difficult to provide since these products are often located or positioned after construction or positioning of an associated product. For example, in the case of decorative lighting, decorations are often not installed or positioned until the corresponding location is fully constructed. Accordingly, finding a wired power source for the decorative lighting product used to illuminate the decorations may be difficult, as access to powered outlets may not be available or may be inconvenient. Additionally wired power connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to the wired power source. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless power systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
In wireless power applications, wireless power systems may provide the ability to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device. Such wireless power systems may comprise a wireless power transmitter and other transmitting circuitry configured to generate a magnetic field that may be used to wirelessly transfer power to wireless power receivers. Thus, it may be convenient and desirable to wirelessly power such lighting products. There is a need for methods and apparatus for integrating wireless power reception with lighting products in close proximity with wireless power transmitters, for example decorative or task loop lighting.